


WORKING: Workout Suggestions and Elf Thoughts

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Ghost Soup Infidel - All Media Types, Ghost Soup Infidel Blue, Ghost Soup Infidel Ivory
Genre: Boys Kissing, Chartruse, Gen, M/M, Multi, Space Elf without the tears thatnk you very much, Treat, bows and bowfighting, ivory - Freeform, not that i didn't try but you know how it is with the ones that are a labor of love, really tho go read my actual stories their much better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21952327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Go read my other, longer stories, but here have a little one-shot of Mathiss and Emrys together
Relationships: Gen but then kind of a pairing that is a surpirse tho not if you know me ;)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	WORKING: Workout Suggestions and Elf Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



> I know you didn’t mention these characters in your sign up, but honestly I don’t know why anyone wouldn’t want to read about Mathias and Emrys, so here you go.
> 
> Oh, and I never use a beta of course because i'm naturally awesome at writing and my stuff is always great without that, but i have to thank Melia and Soufle from the GSICh forum fro their brainstorming helm!

Mathias put his bow away after practice and wipped down his area. He was always really meticulous like that because he hated it when he praciced in an area and it was all messy from the person before him not cleaning up after themselves. It was discusting and a thing that humans did that he certainly didn’t understnad.

Not that he wanted to undesrtand humans. His haf-sister moira might find humans interesting, and want to learn more about them ad even have sex iwth them, according to the scuttlebutt around his ship, but matthias did nto feel the same way. No, not at all!

He was a full elf and proud of it and he wanted nothing to do with understanding humans.

Except the ones he worked with, of course, because that was inevitible, really, and kind of a requirement if he wanted to work on a ship like the Ivory.but that didn’t mean that he had to undestand humans, and he fo sure didn’t understand thier habit of not cleaning up after themselves. (obviously we know that he is actually on the Chartreuse, not the Ivory, but mathiass doesn’t yet because this is before the sandstorms on parnasus episode and the ivy gates arc. But you should have figured that out anyawy, becase I said he was using a bow, and if it was after Parnasus he would have had his saya-bow, but i figured I would clarify for those of you who don’t pay enough attention to those kind of details)

Anyway, Mathhias was not impressed by humans and so he cleanred up his space in the gym after he worked out. He was just finished cleaning up and had put his *BOW* away and everything and was about to leave and go back down the corridor to his own room when Emrys walked up to him through the door.

“Emrys” matias greeted him carefully, because dispite his dislike of humans, he knew better than to not be politeto someone of the same rank as him. Especially around inferior officers, as they might get bad ideas and stop respecting their superiors, like him. Of cours,e being an elf, Mahias was supperior too just about every one on the ship, except maybe the vurmegons, but they were engineers and not officers, and so they ranked far below him even if their race was more acceptable.

“Matty” Emrys said, because he believe that everyone should have a nickname and it was one more annoying human trait that he just did not understand.

I told you not to call me that he said in a low tone so that no one would hear them arguing, because again with the wrong ideas.

Oh, don’t be so uptight, Maty!” I wanted to know if you wanted to workout together! I learned some amazyng moves from a betaz (betazian? betazs?) warrior when i was on leave on Betos and i thought i could show you a thing or two. Maybe you could show me some of your gingan mvoes while you were at it?

(he was on Betos the planet, not necessarily Betos the capitol city, but you’d have to read my epic length awesome Emrys/Allonius/Mattie fic to see that, because this is really more like an omake for that, as if they weren’t already together, though they are in my fic because they got together in the forty-eigth chapter after the m-pregnancy scare, but in this one they aren’t beacuse you didn’t say whether you ship them or not.)

Mathiaas hated the way that Emrys assumed he didn’t already know the betaz (???) way to fight. I mean, he didn’t know it, of course, but Emrys shouldn’t have assumed that. But he had to be polite, and he had already worked out, so he didn’t really want to do it again right now.

“Some other time, perhaps, eMRYS,” MATHS SAID POLITELY.HE PUT HIS BOW AWAY AND LEFT THE TRAINING DECK AND WALKED BACK TO HIS OWN ROOM, BUT emrys followed him the whole way and didn’t stop chatting and of course there were always lesser officers and crew wandering by because it isn’t a huge ship and so he couldn’t not be polite.

Okay, some other time then, Emrys agreed as though he didn’t notice how reluctant the elf was. Of course, he had always had this ability to read him that was very disconcerting because no human should know him that well, but this one somehow did. but this one somehow did. 

Emrys, of course, had read his file, and knew all about his famous step-sister, and thought that mathais just had a complex about how she was doing so well and got to be on the best ship of the fleet and had all of the recognition while he was not promoted as high. It was clearly something that the elf needed to work on, but he was stuborn, as all his people were, and so he probably never would. [actually, in my fic, Emrys convinced him to do that in chapter seventy three, but agaain, this is like they didn’t actually get together, so he wouldn’t have done that yet)

Emrys did not want to offend hte elf by suggesting it, and tried to just work around his prickly side, as they were supposed to be teammates and he would like them to be friends and maybe even more someday (hint hint).

But Athias continued to give him the cold shoulder os Emrys just carried on being the bset friend he could be. Since he didn’t want to practice fighting, maybe he could interest him in a game. “What about a game? Maybe i could interest you in that?” he said to the elf he had been talking to/walking beside.

“I’m not bad at space-elf ball, but I’m really much better at THOSIAN BALL [LOOK UP THE REAL NAME OF THIS ONE FROM THE PLANIT THOSS IS FROM] if I could interest you in a game?”

“I’ll interest you in something!” Matti groweled, grabbing his partner and slamming him into the door of their bunk for half the week. They had to keep up appearances of course, so they both still had their own seperate bunks but they spent part of their time in each one. This time of the imperial week they were supposed to be in Emrys’s bunk but he was playing dirty.

He slammed his lips into Emrys’s just the way he liked it, catching his lip in his teeth. He nibbled and worked at it until the other officer was begging him and writhing against the door beneath him just the way he liked to see.

They tumbled into bed after they got into his quarters and they had sex like they always did.

SURPRISE! It ended up being Matt/Emrys after all! If you want the full lemon stuff you’ll need to read one of my bigger stories, because I really have to be in the mood to write those and I ust wasn’t today. But I usually am.

So ther you go! enjoy it and read my other stories!

Mathias put his bow away after practice and wipped down his area. He was always really meticulous like that because he hated it when he praciced in an area and it was all messy from the person before him not cleaning up after themselves. It was discusting and a thing that humans did that he certainly didn’t understnad.

Not that he wanted to undesrtand humans. His haf-sister moira might find humans interesting, and want to learn more about them ad even have sex iwth them, according to the scuttlebutt around his ship, but matthias did nto feel the same way. No, not at all!

He was a full elf and proud of it and he wanted nothing to do with understanding humans.

Except the ones he worked with, of course, because that was inevitible, really, and kind of a requirement if he wanted to work on a ship like the Ivory.but that didn’t mean that he had to undestand humans, and he fo sure didn’t understand thier habit of not cleaning up after themselves. (obviously we know that he is actually on the Chartreuse, not the Ivory, but mathiass doesn’t yet because this is before the sandstorms on parnasus episode and the ivy gates arc. But you should have figured that out anyawy, becase I said he was using a bow, and if it was after Parnasus he would have had his saya-bow, but i figured I would clarify for those of you who don’t pay enough attention to those kind of details)

Anyway, Mathhias was not impressed by humans and so he cleanred up his space in the gym after he worked out. He was just finished cleaning up and had put his *BOW* away and everything and was about to leave and go back down the corridor to his own room when Emrys walked up to him through the door.

“Emrys” matias greeted him carefully, because dispite his dislike of humans, he knew better than to not be politeto someone of the same rank as him. Especially around inferior officers, as they might get bad ideas and stop respecting their superiors, like him. Of cours,e being an elf, Mahias was supperior too just about every one on the ship, except maybe the vurmegons, but they were engineers and not officers, and so they ranked far below him even if their race was more acceptable.

“Matty” Emrys said, because he believe that everyone should have a nickname and it was one more annoying human trait that he just did not understand.

I told you not to call me that he said in a low tone so that no one would hear them arguing, because again with the wrong ideas.

Oh, don’t be so uptight, Maty!” I wanted to know if you wanted to workout together! I learned some amazyng moves from a betaz (betazian? betazs?) warrior when i was on leave on Betos and i thought i could show you a thing or two. Maybe you could show me some of your gingan mvoes while you were at it?

(he was on Betos the planet, not necessarily Betos the capitol city, but you’d have to read my epic length awesome Emrys/Allonius/Mattie fic to see that, because this is really more like an omake for that, as if they weren’t already together, though they are in my fic because they got together in the forty-eigth chapter after the m-pregnancy scare, but in this one they aren’t beacuse you didn’t say whether you ship them or not.)

Mathiaas hated the way that Emrys assumed he didn’t already know the betaz (???) way to fight. I mean, he didn’t know it, of course, but Emrys shouldn’t have assumed that. But he had to be polite, and he had already worked out, so he didn’t really want to do it again right now.

“Some other time, perhaps, eMRYS,” MATHS SAID POLITELY.HE PUT HIS BOW AWAY AND LEFT THE TRAINING DECK AND WALKED BACK TO HIS OWN ROOM, BUT emrys followed him the whole way and didn’t stop chatting and of course there were always lesser officers and crew wandering by because it isn’t a huge ship and so he couldn’t not be polite.

Okay, some other time then, Emrys agreed as though he didn’t notice how reluctant the elf was. Of course, he had always had this ability to read him that was very disconcerting because no human should know him that well, but this one somehow did. but this one somehow did. 

Emrys, of course, had read his file, and knew all about his famous step-sister, and thought that mathais just had a complex about how she was doing so well and got to be on the best ship of the fleet and had all of the recognition while he was not promoted as high. It was clearly something that the elf needed to work on, but he was stuborn, as all his people were, and so he probably never would. [actually, in my fic, Emrys convinced him to do that in chapter seventy three, but agaain, this is like they didn’t actually get together, so he wouldn’t have done that yet)

Emrys did not want to offend hte elf by suggesting it, and tried to just work around his prickly side, as they were supposed to be teammates and he would like them to be friends and maybe even more someday (hint hint).

But Athias continued to give him the cold shoulder os Emrys just carried on being the bset friend he could be. Since he didn’t want to practice fighting, maybe he could interest him in a game. “What about a game? Maybe i could interest you in that?” he said to the elf he had been talking to/walking beside.

“I’m not bad at space-elf ball, but I’m really much better at THOSIAN BALL [LOOK UP THE REAL NAME OF THIS ONE FROM THE PLANIT THOSS IS FROM] if I could interest you in a game?”

“I’ll interest you in something!” Matti groweled, grabbing his partner and slamming him into the door of their bunk for half the week. They had to keep up appearances of course, so they both still had their own seperate bunks but they spent part of their time in each one. This time of the imperial week they were supposed to be in Emrys’s bunk but he was playing dirty.

He slammed his lips into Emrys’s just the way he liked it, catching his lip in his teeth. He nibbled and worked at it until the other officer was begging him and writhing against the door beneath him just the way he liked to see.

They tumbled into bed after they got into his quarters and they had sex like they always did.

SURPRISE! It ended up being Matt/Emrys after all! If you want the full lemon stuff you’ll need to read one of my bigger stories, because I really have to be in the mood to write those and I ust wasn’t today. But I usually am.

So ther you go! enjoy it and read my other stories!


End file.
